


you had me at hello.

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, HYUNSUNG, M/M, hyunjin x jisung, no tags just vibes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: i (almost) lost you at goodbye.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Han Jisung's POV_

Upacara kelulusan sekolah telah selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Meski begitu, dari tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat penuhnya altar oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi berblazer seragam yang masing masing memegang buket bunga dalam dekapannya. Beberapa dari mereka menangis sambil berpelukan satu sama lain: ada tangis bahagia karena lulus, bercampur dengan tangis sedih karena harus mengahiri rajutan-rajutan kisah suka duka yang pernah dilalui bersama-sama.

Tidak usah bertanya tentang apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku sendiri tidak mengalami hal seperti itu---aku tidak punya seorang teman yang cukup dekat untuk diajak berbagi peluk dan tangis seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak perempuan di bawah sana. Aku hanya siswi sekolah menengah menyedihkan yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membangun hubungan pertemanan. Sekarang ini, aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk saja di taman gantung yang dibangun di atas gedung perpustakaan sekolah. Sendirian.

Dari sudut mata di tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat pemandangan gedung sekolah yang indah dan mengagumkan secara keseluruhan dari sini. Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada di taman ini. Rerumpun bunga lili, bunga-bunga krisan warna warni yang bermekaran di dalam pot-pot, kupu-kupu dengan sayap indah yang singgah di bunga-bunga, suara cicit burung-burung yang lapar dari sarang, pohon-pohon rindang dengan bangku baca di bawahnya, semuanya.

Sejak hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku begitu mengagumi keindahan di taman ini dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat ini setiap hari. Setelah ini, aku pasti akan merindukan taman ini, bangku taman yang baru dicat ulang ini, hembusan angin lembut yang bertiup menuju taman ini, aku akan merindukan segalanya.

Memori-memori itu mendadak saja memenuhi kepalaku. Saat-saat berkesan yang pernah kulalui di tempat ini, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku bergemuruh ketika mengingatnya. Bisa jadi setelah ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Laki-laki yang sudah sejak lama kusukai. Anak laki-laki yang juga selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk membaca buku di bawah pohon oak di samping bangku taman. Jika saja dia menyadarinya, kita telah duduk berdampingan di bangku yang sama bersama-sama selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tetapi dalam waktu yang selama itu--karena selalu sibuk sendiri dengan jalan cerita di buku masing-masing---kami tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berkata halo pada satu sama lain.

Dalam diam, aku termangu sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganku: memikirkan kembali tentang keputusanku. Aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanian sejak tadi malam, tapi aku masih saja ragu--apakah lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang, karena bisa jadi hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk menyatakan perasaanku, atau tidak usah mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali dan membiarkan semuanya berakhir begitu saja tanpa terjadi apa-apa?

Jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, aku masih memiliki dua kemungkinan, kemungkinan dia akan berkata kalau dia mencintaiku juga, dan kemungkinan tidak. Tapi persentase kemungkinan pertama begitu kecil, mendekati nol, dan nyaris mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan berkata dia mencintaiku juga kalau ternyata yang terjadi adalah selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku disekitarnya sebelumnya?

Tapi bagaimana? Jika aku tidak mengatakannya sama sekali, sampai akhir, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kebenaran di balik semua perasaan ini, apakah perasaan ini hanya milikku saja atau milikku dan miliknya.

Aku mengacak poni milikku seraya mendesah, "Oh baiklah, baiklah!"  
"Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi mencari Hyunjin dan memberanikan diri menemuinya."  
"Ya. Iya." Ucapku sambil mengangguk-angguk pada diriku sendiri.  
"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya! dan hanya tinggal mendengarkan jawabannya saja."  
"Yosh! Semangat, aku!" Kukepalkan tanganku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Sambil beranjak pergi, di sepanjang jalan aku terus berpikir, sepertinya aku memang sudah gila. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan statusku sebagai perempuan yang patutnya dinyatai perasaan duluan oleh laki-laki. Aku menyukai Hyunjin dan aku yang akan mengatakan perasaanku duluan padanya, lalu kenapa? Kalau nantinya dia menolakku aku memang akan merasa sakit, tapi disaat yang sama, aku juga akan merasa lega. Setidaknya, di akhir, aku tahu, ternyata perasaanku padanya tak lebih dari hanya cinta satu sisi.

Aku berjalan menelusuri setiap koridor sekolah, berusaha menemukan Hwang Hyunjin yang tak juga kulihat sosoknya sedari tadi.  
Aku menaiki tangga. Turun. Berpindah ke tangga yang lain. Turun lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa kali. Tapi garis sipit mata serigala milik Hyunjin masih saja tak bisa kutemukan. Kuputuskan untuk berdiri sejenak di balkon depan kelasku. Aku memandang jauh ke setiap sisi lapangan. Pemandangan belum berubah, masih banyak sekali siswa siswi dengan buket bunga sedang berkerumunan. Aku mendesah lelah, mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ketika aku mendengar suara isakan tangis perempuan, langkahku sengaja kuperlambat agar aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Saat melewati belokan, aku terpaku melihat drama yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku. Heejin, wakil ketua di kelasku sedang berdiri memeluk seorang lelaki berbadan jangkung di hadapannya, menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menangis di bahu laki-laki yang siluetnya sudah sangat familiar bagiku itu. Meski air mukanya terlihat bingung, akhirnya laki-laki itupun perlahan meletakan sebelah tangannya di punggung Heejin, dalam artian lain--membalas pelukan Heejin sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Heejin mengangkat dagunya dari bahu laki-laki itu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Melihatnya, aku begitu shock dan terhenyak. Mendadak, rongga dadaku jadi terasa menyempit dan sesak. Laki laki berbadan jangkung itu Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin yang sejak tadi sedang kucari-cari.

Hyunjin segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan dengan cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Heejin dari hadapannya, "Kau ini apa-apaan?" Bentaknya kemudian. Dalam sepersekian detik, Hyunjin segera menyadari keberadaanku yang sudah sejak tadi mematung di sana. Sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Hyunjin, Heejin lalu membalikkan badan ke arahku, menemukanku sedang memergoki mereka berdua tengah berciuman di tempat sepi seperti ini.

Aku mengelus tengkukku pelan sembari berusaha memalingkan pandanganku. Aku bingung dan merasa terperangkap di situasi yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.  
"M-maaf. Permisi. Aku cuma mau lewat." Kataku kemudian, memecah keheningan diantara kami bertiga. Aku lalu melewati mereka berdua dengan segan, menuruni undakan tangga sambil berusaha buang muka.  
"Tunggu." Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat yang rendah, nyaris tak terdengar. Suara itu datang dari mulut Hyunjin.

Aku terdiam. Perasaanku saat ini benar-benar kalut. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya, apa ini? Apa dia sedang berusaha menahanku dengan mengatakan itu? Ah--Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Mana mungkin. Lagipula, kalau memang demikian, untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa pada orang yang hanya sekedar tidak sengaja lewat saat mereka bermesraan saja seperti aku ini.

"Ini...tidak seperti yang kau-" Hyunjin mencoba mengelak, tapi Heejin berusaha memotong perkataannya. "Maafkan kami. Anggap saja tadi kau tidak melihat apa-apa. Tolong, abaikan apa yang baru saja kau lihat."

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari undakan anak tangga, aku menyempatkan diri menoleh sedih, tapi hanya pada Heejin. Tidak pada Hyunjin. Untuk saat ini, hanya menatap wajahnya saja rasanya aku tidak sanggup.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian." Kataku sambil lalu, berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sambil menutupi wajahku yang terasa panas, air mataku terus berjatuhan begitu saja tanpa mampu kukendalikan.

Mempertanyakan bagaimana perasaan Hyunjin padaku. Mempertanyakan bagaimana perasaan laki-laki yang mungkin bahkan tidak tahu namaku siapa, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku itu--bodoh sekali kan?

Ini bukan kali pertamanya buatku. Aku sering melihat perempuan-perempuan lain (bahkan kadang laki-laki) mendatangi Hyunjin dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi kenapa, tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu ada aku disetiap Hyunjin sedang bersama perempuan lain? Kenapa aku sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

Kupikir aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Rasanya, perasaan ini sudah berada di puncak untuk meledak. Setiap hari, hidup yang kulalui terasa sangat memuakkan, meski begitu aku selalu berpura-pura menghadapinya dengan ketegaran. Tapi ketika aku berusaha mengatasi perasaanku sendiri dan sampai aku berada di titik dimana aku tidak bisa menghapuskannya, rasanya ini semua terlalu berat, jadi aku menangis. Aku menangis bukan karena menyesali perasaanku, tapi aku menangis karena aku tak juga mampu beranjak pergi, meski aku sudah menyadari kebodohan perasaanku selama ini.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan jadi milikku, sesuatu yang tidak ditakdirkan untukku. Aku harus menemukan laki-laki lain. Laki-laki yang bisa menghapuskan air mataku ketika aku menangis. Laki-laki yang akan berbagi pelukan hangat untuk menguatkanku ketika aku ringkih. Laki-laki yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah untuk menghiburku ketika aku sedang sedih. Laki-laki yang punya waktu untuk mendengarkan keluhan-keluhanku dan mengatakan padaku kalau apapun yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik baik saja. Bukannya mengharapkan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pernah ada di dunia ini. Hyunjin, aku menyerah padamu. Aku menyerah sampai disini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i (almost) lost you at goodbye.

_Hyunjin's POV_

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang lewat mulutku yang mengembung. Setiap malam, entah sejak kapan, aku sering berbaring di atap gedung apartemen, menyangga kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, memandang ke hamparan langit luas untuk menghitung bintang-bintang sampai kantuk datang menyerang. Setiap kali berada di sini, aku selalu membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berbaring di atap ini bersamanya, menghitung bintang-bintang dari atap ini bersamanya, sampai kami berdua mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur berdampingan. Tapi aku ragu, apakah dia tipe gadis yang mau melakukan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini bersama kekasihnya? Apa---aku akan bisa bersama dengannya suatu saat nanti?

Entah sudah jadi laki-laki melankolis macam apa aku sekarang ini. Rasanya, perasaanku tidak terkendali seperti dulu lagi sejak aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai perempuan itu. Wanita yang entah kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, padahal tidak ada kontak yang cukup intens diantara kita selama ini.

Ketika aku bertemu dengannya di bus pulang atau melihatnya berjalan sendirian saja di sekitar sekolah, aku ingin memanggilnya, walaupun dia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku dengan malu malu, entah kenapa justru hal itu membuatku semakin menyukainya. Setiap kali aku akan memanggil namanya, dan saat suara ini sudah sampai di tenggorokan, tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu seperti tertelan lagi. Ketika sepasang mata kita bertatapan, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, bahkan untuk mengatakan halo saja aku tidak mampu.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menggenggam kedua tangannya, aku tidak bisa berharap lebih banyak untuk mendapatkannya, tapi aku merindukannya. Hari-hariku selama ini seperti dilanda kekosongan yang tidak akan pernah usai sebelum aku bisa mengatakan semuanya. Aku punya keberanian, tapi entahlah--lidahku terasa kelu dan tubuhku serasa beku setiap kali akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_*flashback*_

"Eung...h-hyung?"  
"Hyung? Siapa yang kau panggil hyung?"  
"Aku perempuan, dan asal kau tahu saja kita itu seumuran."  
"Oh, m-maaf. Maaf... Aku kira, aku..."  
"Permintaan maaf diterima. Ada apa?"  
"Sepertinya sepatu kita tertukar. Ini...terlalu besar. Yang kubawa ini punyamu dan yang kau bawa itu punyaku."  
"Ah, benarkah? Maaf. Maaf sekali. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatuku."  
"Tidak, tidak, aku juga salah karena meletakkan sepatuku berdekatan dengan milikmu."

"Hyun-i. Aku Hyun-i." Saat itu aku berusaha mengulurkan tanganku, tapi raut wajahnya palah terlihat bingung. "Maksudku--seandainya kapan-kapan sepatu kita tertukar lagi, setidaknya kita sudah saling tahu nama kita masing-masing," jelasku yang mencoba mengenalkan diriku padanya kala itu.

Sambil tersenyum cerah, ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Namaku Sung-i. Han Jisung," katanya.  
"Panggil saja aku Sung-i. Salam kenal, Hyun-i!"

_*flashback end*_

Aku masih mengingat saat-saat itu, saat pertama kalinya dewi fortuna membiarkanku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan kontak sedekat itu denganmu. Jujur, aku bahagia sekali bisa mengobrol bersamamu waktu itu. Walaupun itu bukan sebuah obrolan penting, tetap saja, itu sangat berkesan buatku.

Hari itu, ada pertandingan sepak bola antar angkatan di sekolah dasar kita. Itu adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku melihat siluetmu dari kejauhan. Rambutmu yang cepak, betismu yang besar, dan bahumu yang lebar, karena itu semua, kukira awalnya kau adalah laki-laki. Saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang terpikir dikepalaku adalah hyungku. Back viewmu terlihat seperti siluet saudara laki-laki sepupuku yang begitu kusayangi.

Tapi kemudian, sebuah bola sepak melayang menghantam kepalaku dengan keras, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana seketika menoleh padaku. Ketika kau membalikkan badanmu untuk melihatku, aku tersadar, kau bukan hyungku. Kau hanya orang lain yang terlihat seperti dia. Hyungku telah lama tiada.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu: dimana kelasmu, dimana kau tinggal, pokoknya apapun yang ada hubungannya denganmu. Meski begitu, aku masih tidak tahu namamu, hingga suatu hari aku menemukanmu diantara celah-celah rak buku perpustakaan.

Duduk di sudut ruangan, aku memandangmu dari kejauhan. Tak berapa lama, kau berjalan menuju meja peminjaman dan setelah lelaki tua gendut penjaga perpustakaan itu menyerahkan buku itu lagi padamu, kau beranjak dari sana. Sosokmu lenyap dan menghilang. Refleks, aku melempar buku di tanganku ke atas meja baca, bergegas keluar perpustakaan untuk mengejarmu sampai akhirnya insiden sepatu tertukar itu terjadi dan berakhir dengan perkenalan itu. Kita tak pernah mengobrol lagi setelah hari itu. Sepatu kita juga tidak pernah tertukar lagi setelah itu. Kita kembali menjadi asing bagi satu sama lain lagi setelah itu.

Jisung-ah, apa kau pernah memperhatikanku? Aku senang sekali ketika tidak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari aula selepas penerimaan siswa baru saat itu. Ternyata kita pergi ke sekolah menengah yang sama. Aku selalu mengusahakan pergi ke perpustakaan di waktu yang sama denganmu, kupikir dengan begitu kita akan punya kesempatan untuk bicara banyak tapi nyatanya, kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk berkata halo dan menyapaku.

Jangan kau pikir aku menyerah dengan itu. Aku mengikutimu membaca buku di bangku taman sekolah, berharap kau segera mengenaliku sebagai anak laki-laki kecil dari masa lalu. Tapi ternyata momen seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi. Apa karena aku telah berubah banyak dan kau tidak mampu mengenaliku? Sekarang aku memang sudah jauh berbeda dari saat itu. 

Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu, aku terus berkaca dan mulai memikirkan perbedaan-perbedaan mencolok kita. Kau anak perempuan yang kuat dan tangguh, sementara aku hanya anak laki-laki kurus kering berkacamata tebal yang memiliki kepribadian gloomy, berwajah datar, lemah, dan gampang menangis. Pada saat itu aku berpikir, 'we are not compatible for each other.' Tapi sejak saat itu, aku mulai berusaha memperbaiki diri, sampai sekarang, sampai aku bisa berubah banyak seperti ini.

Kalau saja kau tahu, bagaimana resahnya perasaanku saat kau pergi begitu saja ketika melihatku memeluk Heejin untuk menenangkannya saat itu. Heejin mendatangiku sambil berkata kalau dia merasa tertekan dan ingin melakukan hal yang ekstrem. Saat itu aku hanya berusaha membuat dia tenang dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh, tapi dia palah menciumku secara tiba-tiba. Aku kaget sekali dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih lagi ketika aku menyadari kalau Han Jisung, cinta pertamaku menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman dengan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya pergi begitu saja sambil lalu dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Kejadian itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Kupikir, itu saat terakhir kalinya aku akan bisa melihatnya, tapi hari ini aku mendapat kabar baik. Sekolah belum sepenuhnya berakhir, lusa masih ada festival di sekolah dimana semua orang disekolahku diwajibkan datang. Apa dia akan datang? Apa aku harus bertanya pada Changbin soal ini? Aku kadang melihatnya turun di halte yang sama dan berjalan pulang bersama teman dekatku Changbin, tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa soal dia. Aku menebak jalan menuju rumah mereka searah atau mereka berdua bertetangga.

Aku bangun dari posisi rebahanku menjadi terduduk, melingkarkan tanganku pada kedua kakiku yang tertekuk, menatap lurus ke arah langit. Kejadian di kelas waktu itu masih terngiang-nginang di benakku. Saat permainan truth or dare di sela-sela pergantian kelas, Han Jisung menjawab pertanyaan dengan berbohong dan dia mendapat hukuman untuk menciumku. Padahal awalnya aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Peluh dari dahiku menetes dengan deras menyusuri lekukan wajahku. Jantungku berdebar tidak teratur. Kupikir akhirnya Jisung benar-benar akan menerima hukuman itu, tapi ah--dia palah memilih truth dan berkata kalau dia menyukai salah satu orang dalam permainan itu, Changbin katanya. Teman dekatku sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasa lesu mendengarnya. Ah, Jisung. Kau mematahkan semangat dan perasaanku dalam sekali pukul.

***

"Oke, kalian semua hebat! Ini akan jadi bahan presentasi karya tulis yang keren untuk besok pagi. Kita pasti bisa masuk final!" Bangchan bertepuk tangan, lalu menepuk bahuku, Changbin, Minho, Seungmin, Felix dan Jeongin secara bergantian, ketika kami tengah mengemasi alat tulis kami ke dalam tas. Raut wajah kami benar-benar kusut karena kelelahan menyelesaikan deadline presentasi lomba untuk besok pagi dan kami harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing.  
"Kau juga hebat, Chan." Pujiku pada Bangchan sebagai ketua, mewakili yang lain. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami kembali ke kamar ya, Chan."  
Bangchan mengangguk, dibarengi smirk kecil. Aku, dan rekan sekelompok yang lainnya balas menepuk pundak Bangchan dan bergantian keluar kamar.

"Jalja~!"ucap Minho pacar Bangchan yang keluar dari kamar laki-laki itu terakhir kali. Aku menunggui Changbin di luar karena letak kamar kita bersebelahan. Sementara Felix dan yang lainnya malah sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Changbin, aku mau bicara." Aku merangkulkan lenganku pada bahu Changbin ketika kita berada di koridor menuju kamar masing-masing.  
Sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku, pelipis Changbin berkerut, "Soal apa, Hyun?"  
"Perempuan yang sering pulang bersamamu itu, siapa dia?" Tanyaku, pura pura tidak tahu.  
Changbin tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Ooh, si kutu buku itu? Namanya Han Jisung. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Aku hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan diam, tapi Changbin masih meneruskan kata-katanya, "Padahal seingatku, dia pernah bilang padaku kalau kalian pergi ke sekolah dasar yang sama."  
Mendengarnya, aku menoleh pada Changbin dan berhenti melangkah, terkejut. "B-benarkah? Dia pernah bercerita tentang aku padamu?"  
"Eh? Apa yang barusan aku katakan?" Changbin lalu menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Oh tidak, ya Tuhan! Aku keceplosan." Ucapnya sambil menatapku tanpa ada tampang menyesal telah keceplosan.

"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Changbin berusaha mengelak.  
"Ayolah, Bin. Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau tahu, dan bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan dia?" Desakku.  
"Ceritakan tidak, ya?" Ia palah berusaha menggodaku.  
"Ah...Bin. Ayolah!" Rajukku dengan mata memohon sambil mengeratkan lengan yang kurangkulkan di lehernya.  
Changbin mulai menatapku curiga, "Kau kenapa sih Hyun? Penasaran sekali."  
"Bin. Ceritakan. Ceritakan padaku. Cepat. Ini perintah."  
Changbin mendesah pelan menanggapi kelakuan kekanak-kanakanku lalu akhinya berkata, "Baiklah sini, sini."  
Aku mendekatkan telingaku dengan antusias ke mulut Changbin ketika ia telah bersiap membisikkan sesuatu padaku.  
"Ra-ha-si-a." Ucap Changbin lirih. Tawanya meledak saat melihat ekspresiku bodohku setelah dijahili olehnya. Ia melepas rangkulan lenganku dari lehernya sambil berlari melarikan diri ke kamarnya, masih dengan tertawa-tawa.  
"Ya! Seo fucking Changbin!" Teriakku kesal sambil melepas sandalku dan melemparkannya pada orang menyebalkan itu. "Jangan harap kau masih bisa benafas besok pagi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i (almost) lost you at goodbye.

_Jisung's POV_

Segera setelah acara perpisahan di kelas usai, aku berlari menghambur keluar ruangan -dengan video perekam tergantung di leherku- menuju jembatan bercat merah di tengah taman sekolah. Taman favorit kedua dalam listku setelah taman gantung di atas perpustakaan. Jembatan kayu di taman ini dibangun melengkung melintangi sebuah danau yang airnya amat jernih. Aku ingin merekam hal-hal menarik yang bisa kudapat dari parade festival kelulusan sekolah. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan sampingan. Alasan utamanya adalah aku sedang berusaha menghindar agar tidak berpapasan dengan seseorang.

Aku sedang bermain-main dengan video perekamku, ketika aku dengan tidak sengaja mengarahkan lensaku dan memakukannya pada sesosok siluet dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya di salah satu pilar bangunan yang menyangga balkon tempat dimana pemuda itu berdiri sekarang. "Hwang Hyunjin," bisikku lirih. Menggumamkan nama pemuda itu. Rambut gaya visual kei-nya bergerak-gerak diterpa hembusan angin. Ketika Hyunjin menoleh, gerakannya bagai di slow motion. Hyunjin sedang menenggak cola dari botol yang digenggamnya. Aku terperangah. Yang tergambar di layar video perekamku, dia persis seperti bintang iklan minuman yang sering muncul di ads Youtube.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Hyunjin merogoh sesuatu dari blazernya yang ternyata adalah ponselnya yang mungkin bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Hyunjin lalu melekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Aku menunduk sebentar, kemudian berusaha tersenyum pada lensa yang kuarahkan padaku kemudian pada sosok Hyunjin secara bergantian.  
"Lihat! Itu Hwang Hyunjin!" Aku mulai berbicara lagi pada video perekamku, "Sepertinya, tidak apa-apa mengambil gambarnya diam-diam seperti ini, kan? Asal jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya."  
Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambarnya untuk kenang-kenangan saja. Aku sudah membuat keputusan kalau aku akan menyerah tentangnya. Aku tidak boleh lupa soal hal itu.

"Hwang Hyunjin, dia itu--sangat keren. Iya, kan?" kataku dengan senyum malu-malu pada lensa video perekamku. Sepertinya sekarang, semburat merah muda dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari kedua pipiku.   
"Meski dari luar Hyunjin terkesan seperti laki-laki yang dingin dan pelit bicara, tapi sebenarnya Hyunjin itu laki-laki yang sangat baik dan sopan."  
"Di bus menuju pulang, aku sering diam-diam memperhatikannya," refleks aku berbisik pada video perekamku, meski aku sadar tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan aku.  
"Dia sering memberikan tempat duduknya di bus pada orang-orang lanjut usia dan sesekali membantu nenek-nenek tua mengangkat barang-barangnya."

"Dari dulu, aku memang sudah menyukai Hyunjin karena dia adalah Hwang Hyunjin, karena kecintaannya pada buku, dan karena hati malaikatnya aku jadi semakin menyukainya," tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Senyum untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri. Mengingat tentang semua yang telah terjadi sejauh ini.

"Tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada laki-laki yang kau sukai itu rasanya benar-benar menggelisahkan."  
Aku menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Dulu, setiap hari aku hanya bisa menatap ponselku dengan harap, barangkali Hyunjin akan menghubungiku, tapi setiap kali ponselku berdering, tetap saja, itu bukan dari Hyunjin-ssi," kenangku tentang hari-hari yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu Hyunjin. Menunggu kalau-kalau, suatu saat Hyunjin akan berlari ke arahku dan menahanku untuk tetap tinggal. Meski aku tahu, itu hanyalah angan-angan kosongku yang terlalu jauh.

Karena perasaanku terus saja mendesakku dan bertanya, kenapa Hyunjin tidak juga menyadari kalau hatiku sudah menjadi seperti ini karena dia, aku jadi melakukan hal bodoh. Hal bodoh yang membuatku segan untuk menampakkan diri di sekitar Hyunjin. Aku tidak siap dengan reaksi Hyunjin ketika bertemu denganku setelah hal bodoh yang kulakukan. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian dengan Heejin tempo lalu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku terlonjak ketika menatap layar perekamku karena tanpa sepengetahuanku, mata Hyunjin kini sedang menatap ke video perekamku, entah sejak kapan.

"Ya! Han Jisung!" Panggilnya padaku dari kejauhan.

"Aigo. Aigo. Aigo! Bagaimana ini?!" Dia melihatku sedang merekamnya dari kejauhan dan dia akan segera menghampiriku ke sini. Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali. Saking gugupnya, aku sampai tidak sengaja menumpahkan isi minuman kaleng ke rokku.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengacaukan fokusku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"  
Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Dan sepertinya sedang menuju ke arahku. Mati aku! Bagaimana ini?

Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian menghindari Hyunjin. Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan dia. Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sering berpikir untuk pergi mendekatinya dan memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan Hyunjin, tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu membeku setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya.

Kemarin-kemarin aku merasa kalau aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum aku melihat dia berpelukan dengan Heejin, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekotak coklat macadamia beserta sepucuk surat di dalam loker milik Hyunjin.

Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku dan sisa-sisa harapanku pada selembar kertas itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menuliskan semuanya di kertas yang kutinggalkan bersama coklat macadamia di loker Hyunjin dan hanya tinggal menunggu jawabannya. Tapi sepertinya sampai hari dimana aku melihat dia bersama Heejin, dia belum sempat membaca surat itu. Itulah kenapa hari itu aku mencarinya, ingin mendatangi dia secara langsung dan mengatakan semuanya, tapi yang kudapat palah aku menemukan dia dan Heejin sedang---ah sudahlah. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingat-ingat.

Sedangkan hari ini, aku ragu kalau dia belum juga mengecek lokernya. Pasti sudah. Kalau itu terjadi, sepertinya untuk mendengar kata-kata penolakan darinya hari ini, rasanya aku tidak siap. Aku lebih memilih kalau setelah ini, kita pergi menjalani hidup kita masing-masing dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.

"Hei, Han Jisung-ssi," panggilnya.  
Aku hanya gelagapan. Ia sudah berada di depanku secepat ini?  
"Kenapa kau kelihatan gugup begitu?" selidiknya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku.  
"Apa karena--" ia menujukan tatapannya pada sesuatu yang sedang kusembunyikan dibelakang punggungku. Video perekamku.  
"Eung...tidak...eh, Hyunjin-ssi," kugigit bibir bawahku.  
"Nde?" jawabnya seakan sedang menanti ucapanku selanjutnya.  
"Apa Hyunjin-ssi sudah menerima coklat itu?"  
Hyunjin tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Oh, coklat macadamia itu?"  
"Y-y-ya," aku mengangguk gugup, menunggu reaksinya dengan harap-harap cemas.  
"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?"  
Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku. Mataku terkerjap-kerjap. Refleks, aku memundurkan kepalaku.  
"Pahit."  
"Mwo?" pekikku yang hanya dibalasnya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Setelah berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku, kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya lagi, "K-kalau...kalau soal suratnya bagaimana?"  
"Oh---surat itu?!" Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil menatapku, masih dengan wajah datar.  
Aku hanya menelan ludah. Kembali menunggu jawabannya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.  
"Apa--apakah Hyunjin-ssi sudah membacanya?"  
"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat, yang membuatku tertegun. Sudah...? Itu...saja...reaksinya?  
"J-jadi... jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban.  
Dengan wajah malas, ia menoleh padaku, "Tulisan tanganmu jelek."  
"Mwooo?" pekikku lagi. Semua jawabannya sama sekali tidak ada yang sesuai dengan ekspektasiku.

"Dan kamera itu," ia menunjuk pada benda yang sejak tadi berusaha kusembunyikan di belakang punggungku.  
"Kau diam-diam merekamku tanpa consent? Itu namanya pelanggaran privasi."   
"Mwooooo?" Pekikku untuk yang kesekian kali. Jika saja aku adalah karakter anime, aku pasti sudah pingsan di tempat dengan posisi gubrak: kepala dan setengah badan terkulai di lantai dengan kedua kaki berdiri mengambang.

Hwang Hyunjin mendekatkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan death glare padaku, "Sengaja menaruh coklat pahit di lokerku, meninggalkan surat dengan tulisan tangan jelek, merekamku diam-diam tanpa consent, kau akan dikenakan pasal berlipat untuk semua ini."

"Andwaeee!" Teriakku. Mengacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi."

"Apanya yang tidak?" Hyunjin mengibas-ngibaskan lima jarinya di depan wajahku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku hanya memasang wajah bodoh di tempatku. Ternyata semuanya hanya terjadi di kepalaku saja. Ternyata tadi hanya hayalanku saja. Aku menepuk-nepuk dahiku kasar sambil merutuki diriku sendiri di dalam hati. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Kenapa kau seceroboh ini?" Ucap Hyunjin. Nada suaranya terdengar ketus. Ia kemudian membersihkan rokku yang basah karena ketumpahan minuman kaleng yang kupegang dengan sapu tangan dari saku blazernya. Mendadak aku menjadi merasa sangat grogi dan salah tingkah. Kutepis dengan kasar tangan Hyunjin yang sedang berusaha membersihan rokku. Entah kenapa kemudian Hyunjin terlihat merasa telah bersalah dan tidak enak padaku dengan kelakuannya yang membersihkan rokku tanpa permisi.

Ia terlihat bimbang. Sepertinya, dia sedang menebak-nebak perasaanku sekarang. Marahkah aku? Kesalkah aku? Kami berdua berada dalam situasi yang sangat canggung. Pertama kali aku bisa berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Hyunjin dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang pasti, karena saking groginya, tadi sepertinya aku sudah salah bertindak.

Merasa malu, bersalah, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku langsung mengangkat kakiku jauh-jauh, pergi meninggalkan Hyunjin yang tengah berdiri mematung di tempat itu. Air muka Hyunjin menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan kelakuanku.

Segera saja, ia berusaha mengejarku, "Hei! Ada apa denganmu?" Aku mencoba acuh dan tak berbalik, terus berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkannya. Dalam hati aku berkata, aku harus segera kabur.

***

Lalu kuputuskan untuk menganggap kejadian ini sebagai angin lalu atau salam perpisahan terakhirku dengan Hyunjin. Akupun berjalan ke arah lain, mencoba menganggap tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Festival ini sangat ramai dan sayang jika hanya dilewatkan begitu saja. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit di hari festival perayaan kelulusan angkatanku dan tidak memusingkan apapun.

Kuputuskan untuk memulai kegembiraan dengan mencoba permainan ringan, menaiki replika bianglala. Setelah lama aku mengantre, akhirnya tiba juga giliranku. Baru saja aku hampir menaiki bianglala, ketika aku mendengar suara orang itu meneriakkan namaku dari kejauhan.  
"Han Jisung!" Hyunjin melambai padaku dari kejauhan. Melihatnya, aku terlonjak kaget. Dia menemukanku.

"Aku harus segera pergi," bisikku lirih. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung berjalan cepat tak tentu arah. Selama berjalan aku terus menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kalau dia tidak mengikutiku. Tapi ternyata, Hyunjin masih mengejarku. Aku berpikir--mengapa Hyunjin terus-terusan berusaha mengejarku, dan aku tetap tak tahu jawabannya sambil terus menghindar darinya.

"Hua...Eomma!" Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara tangisan yang tak terlalu dekat tapi mampu ku dengar dengan begitu jelas dari sini. Hyunjin tidak melihat bocah kecil di hadapannya dan membuatnya menangis karena es krimnya jatuh. Es krim miliknya jatuh karena tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh Hyunjin.

"Mian, mian. Jangan menangis."  
"Akan kubelikan yang baru, oke?" Hyunjin berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Ia menggandengnya menuju stand es krim dan mengganti es krim milik anak itu.

Aku berhenti memperhatikan Hyunjin dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Berusaha membuat Hyunjin kehilangan jejakku diantara kerumunan dan berhenti mengejarku. Benar saja, Hyunjin sudah tidak mengejarku. Kulihat dia kini tengah berada di sebrang jalan. Kali ini giliran aku yang terus memperhatikan ke arah mana ia berjalan. Dia berhenti untuk menyaksikan parade seni festival di tengah lapangan.

Aku memperhatikannya, paras kalemnya membuat mataku sejuk. Ia tersenyum dan aku seolah tidak mampu mendengar suara apapun di sekitarku, semua hal di sekitarnya selain sosoknya yang membuat hatiku bergetar, seakan di blur. Pandanganku begitu terpaku pada siluet indahnya sampai saat ia meninggalkan parade itu, padahal belum semuanya selesai ditampilkan.  
Seketika itu hatiku bergejolak. Di satu sisi aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya, tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin berlari ke arah Hyunjin. Mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya dan jangan mempedulikan surat yang kutinggalkan di lokernya. Tapi, rasa rasanya aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Tanpa disengaja, kedua mata kami akhirnya bertemu, serta merta Hyunjin menerobos barisan pertunjukan festival tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya. Para penari tradisional sedikit kacau dengan tariannya karena Hyunjin. Tapi dia tidak berbalik untuk minta maaf pada orang yang mengumpat karena ulahnya dan terus berlari ke arahku.

Tidak bergerak. Aku hanya membeku di tempatku. Aku lelah dan sudah tidak ingin menghindari Hyunjin lagi. Yang terjadi, terjadilah. Bahkan jika nanti Hyunjin menyinggung tentang surat cinta yang kutinggalkan di lokernya, aku sudah siap. Meskipun jika dia akan berkata dia menolakku.

Kini, Hwang Hyunjin sudah sampai dihadapanku. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah ia berkata, "Aku ingin minta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi."

"Membersihkan noda di rokmu tanpa izin, aku benar-benar tidak sopan."

Sambil mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi tertunduk, aku menatapnya dengan malu-malu, "Aku memaafkan Hyunjin-ssi."  
"Bahkan sebenarnya, Hyunjin-ssi tidak perlu repot-repot mengejarku, apalagi sampai membuat anak kecil menangis dan menerbos pertunjukan festival, karena aku tidak marah pada Hyunjin-ssi sama sekali."  
Hyunjin mengerutkan kening, lalu bertanya, "Kau tahu kalau aku mengejarmu?"  
"Ya." Jawabku pendek. Aku tidak terpikir jawaban lain. Saat ini, rasanya pikiranku sedang kosong sekali.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah padaku." Ia mengangguk-angguk paham. Sesaat, suasana diantara kami berdua menjadi hening lagi.

"Oh ya, kudengar, Hyunjin-ssi diterima di Universitas Nasional Seoul, ya?" Tanyaku. Sekedar basa basi. Hyunjin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.  
"Selamat ya, itu keren sekali," lanjutku yang benar-benar memuji, kali ini tak hanya sekedar basa basi.  
"Kau sendiri?" Kali ini Hwang Hyunjin balik menanyaiku.  
"Universitas Sogang."  
Hyunjin mengangguk-angguk, "Itu juga tempat yang keren."  
"Terimakasih," balasku.

Untuk menghindari situasi canggung lebih lama, aku lalu berbohong dengan berkata, "Sepupuku Changbin sudah menungguku di halte, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Hyunjin-ssi." Aku selalu menggunakan Changbin sepupuku sebagai kambing hitam untuk mengelak dari Hyunjin, maafkan aku Changbin, aku akan mentraktirmu makan lain kali.

"Oh, Changbin, sepupu." Hyunjin mengangguk sambil ber-oh pendek. "Ya, Jisung-ssi, hati-hati."

Aku membalikkan badan, mengangkat kakiku dan berjalan ke arah gerbang dengan perasaan hampa.

"Tunggu." Deg! Jantungku berdegup. Hwang Hyunjin? Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya? Apakah kali ini, dia benar-benar sedang berusaha menahanku? Ah--tidak, Han Jisung. Tidak untuk mengharapkannya lagi sekarang.

"Itu...sapu tangan yang tadi, itu sapu tangan ibuku," Hyunjin menunjuk pada sapu tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rokku. Aku menduga pikiranku benar-benar memang sedang kosong karena aku tidak menyadari kalau aku terus memegangi sapu tangan ini sejak awal.  
"Biar kucuci dulu, Hyunjin-ssi,"  
"Tidak perlu." Jawab Hyunjin pendek.

Dengan tidak enak hati, aku mengulurkan sapu tangan kotor itu, "Maaf, Hyunjin-ssi. Terimakasih. Sampai Jumpa."

Aku berbalik badan sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan rasa malu. Aku kepedean. Aku terlalu kepedean. Hyunjin bahkan tidak menyinggung apa-apa soal suratku. Ia juga mengejarku hanya untuk berusaha mendapatkan sapu tangan ibunya kembali.

Ketika aku berjalan, sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lenganku dari belakang, "Kau yakin hanya akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir begitu saja seperti ini?"

Aku memutar tubuhku, dan tak kusangka itu membuatku terperangkap di dalam dekapannya, "A-apa maksud Hyunjin-ssi?" Aku gugup. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Aku yakin kali ini Hyunjin mampu mendengar suara degupan jantungku yang berdebar tidak karuan karena dia itu.

"Aku tahu semua orang merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku juga akan mengalaminya."

Hyunjin melanjutkan, "Kupikir, cinta bukan hal yang penting, jadi aku terus mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya. Tapi semakin aku mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya, perasaan itu malah semakin menenggelamkanku."

Dalam dekapan Hyunjin, aku membeku. Rasanya ingin menampar pipiku sendiri. Aku ingin memastikan, nyatakah ini? Halusinasikah ini?

"Tidak apa jika takdir kita seperti angka 0. Sejauh apapun masing-masing dari kita pergi, takdir kapan-kapan akan mempertemukan kita kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana jika takdir kita seperti angka 1? Kita akan berjalan ke ujung yang berbeda yang tidak terdapat titik temu lagi."

Hyunjin ini---dia ini tidak sedang bercanda kan?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cara yang tidak indah seperti ini."

"Bukankah kebanyakan orang lebih menyukai happy ending?"

Buku fiksi telah mempengaruhi hidup Hyunjin seutuhnya.

"Maaf untuk tidak adanya kejutan romantis, hal istimewa atau apapun itu. Keadaan ini sudah terlalu mendesak, dan aku tidak ingin menyesal."

"Percayalah kalau sampai kapanpun, kau satu-satunya orang yang telah mengisi hatiku." Hyunjin membelengguku dalam dekapannya erat-erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat.

Dengan malu-malu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada bahu Hyunjin, membalas pelukannya dengan hati berdebar. Kelopak-kelopak bunga dari pohon sakura yang berdiri indah di kanan kiri jalanan itu berguguran di antara Hyunjin dan aku, seakan ikut bahagia dan menyelamati bertemunya perasaan kami berdua. 

Aku teringat pada baris akhir dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering dibacakan ibuku ketika aku kecil. Katanya, cinta itu seperti kehidupan seekor burung. Jika ia hanya terus kita biarkan di dalam sangkar, maka burung itu tidak akan pernah bisa kemana-mana. Tapi jika burung itu dilepas, ia dapat terbang bebas, mencari kehidupannya.

Sama halnya dengan cinta. Jika cinta hanya terus diurungkan dalam hati, cinta itu tidak akan pernah kemana-mana. Hanya tetap tinggal di dalam hati sendiri saja. Tapi jika cinta itu dilepas dan dibiarkan pergi dengan bebas, cinta itu akan menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk bahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rants: it's really saddens me, when i tried to look up to chekhwang's fanart on twitter and there's only like 3 to 5 pieces of art since their debut day to nowadays. i sometimes really wish, instead of being able to do ugly writing like this, i'd rather want to be able to draw something about chekhwang but i really cant draw shit. i'm so sad. i wish there's gonna be a lot of artist drawing chekhwang in the near future cuz sometimes i cant help but feel really deprived about them.


End file.
